


About breaking

by jax8084



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jax8084/pseuds/jax8084
Summary: 타라가 떠난 이후, 잭스는 혼란스러움에 고통받는다 - After Tara left, Jackson suffers from confusion.





	1. Chapter 1

 

잭슨은 인생에서 단 한 번도 가져보지 못한 것에 대한 목마름을 가진 적이 없었다. 결핍이 없는 소년은 아버지의 자유로움과 어머니의 오만함을 닮아 자신이 마치 소왕국의 왕자라도 되는 듯 굴곤 했다. 잭슨은 원하는 건 뭐든 가질 수 있었고, 가질 수 없다면 뺏을 수 있는 능력도 있었다. 그건 친구가 가지고 있던 게임보이나 혹은 옆집에서 태어난 작은 강아지나, 여자 문제에서도 마찬가지였다. 그래서 잭슨은 타라와 사귈 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 안일한 생각이었다. 왜냐면 타라는 잭슨을 싫어했기 때문이었다.

 

그리고 잭슨은 지금 그 생각을 한다. 검은 머리를 하고 짜증스럽다는 듯이 자신을 쳐다보던 타라의 표정, 그때 타라가 하던 대로 두었어야한다. 그녀가 원하는 대로, 매달리지 말고 그대로 뒤돌아 떠났어야 한다. '네가 원하는건 다 해줄게' 라던가 '네가 싫으면 그딴 오토바이 클럽은 쳐다도 안볼게' 라던가 하는 말은 입에 담지도 말았어야 한다. 그녀가 원하는 대로, 타라의 손을 놓고 더이상 말을 붙이지 말았어야 한다. 그러면 아무 일도 생기지 않았을텐데. 바람은 불던 대로 불고, 강은 흐르던 대로 흐르고, 시간은 늘 있던 방향으로 흘렀을 것이다. 타라는 타라의 길을 가고, 잭슨은 잭슨의 길을 갔을 것이다.

 

잭슨은 한 팔에 토마스를 안은 채 최대한 울지 않으려 노력했다. 이 작은 아이는 아버지가 울면 따라 울 것이다. 잭슨은 아이를 달래는 데에는 별 재주가 없으므로, 울지 않도록 해야 했다. 

 

 

타라의 꿈을 꿨다. 그녀가 시카고에서 다시 차밍으로 돌아왔다는 얘기를 들었을 때 혹시나 그녀와 다시 잘해볼 수 있지 않을까 하던 생각을 했었는데, 잭슨은 꿈에서 그때를 떠올렸다. 타라는 떠날 때보다 길어진 머리를 하나로 틀어 올린 채 병원 앞에 서 있는 잭슨을 보고 말했다. '오랜만이야' 마치 한두 달 전에 봤던 친구에게 말하는 것만 같았다. '왜 돌아왔어?' 잭슨은 그렇게 말했다. 타라는 웃을 뿐이었다. 잭슨은 꿈에서 깨 괜히 아이 방에 들려 자고있는 아이들을 바라보았다. 아이들은 엄마가 어디로 간지 모른다. 모르게 두는 게 좋은지, 아니면 네 엄마는 죽었다고 말하는 게 좋을지 잭슨은 아직 정하지 못했다.

잭스, 이제 일어나

이제 잭슨은 결핍을 느낀다. 뿌리 끝부터, 돌이킬 수 없는 부분부터 인생이 잘못되었음을 느끼며 몸을 일으켰다. 바람이 부는 대로, 강이 흐르는 대로, 시간이 가는 대로 두었어야 했다. 잭슨은 침대의 빈자리를 손으로 쓸어보며 눈물을 흘렸다. 공허함은 잔인한 것이다. 잭슨은 잠에서 깬 막내아들이 우는 소리를 들었지만 차마 움직일 수 없었다. 아벨이 방 문가에 서서 '아빠' 라고 작게 부르는 소리를 들었지만, 뒤를 돌아볼 수도 없었다. 

"아빠, 울어요?"

아벨이 잭슨 근처로 다가와 말했다. 잭슨은 가만히 울음을 삼키며 아이의 손을 잡았다. 아이는 더이상 아버지에게 묻지 않았고 아버지는 아이에게 대답하지 않았다. 타라가 떠나는 소리가 들렸다. 잘 있어, 잭스.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

잭스는 타르칠을 한 클럽하우스 옥상에 앉아 하늘을 바라보았다. 너무 멀리와서 돌이킬 수 없어졌다는 생각이 들 때가 있었는데, 지금은 그런 생각조차 들지 않았다. 그런 생각이 들었을 때는 아마 기회가 있었을 것이다. 과거로 돌아가 모든걸 고쳐놓을 순 없어도, 달려들어오는 미래를 막아낼 기회 정도는 있었겠지. 하지만 지금은 아무 것도 남아있지 않다. 시간은 모래와도 같다. 손 안에 움켜쥐었다 생각해서 펼쳐보면 이미 반은 바닥에 흘려버리고 있는 것이다. 몇 대의 바이크가 들어오고 빠져나간다. 머플러가 부들거리며 흐릿한 회색연기를 뿜어내린다. 잭스는 그 광경을 지켜보며 담배에 불을 붙였다. 

 

\- 비록 내가 아벨을 낳진 않았지만, 가끔 그 애가 정말 내 아들처럼 느껴져

잭스는 선잠에서 깨어나 뒤척거리며 타라가 했던 말을 되새김질 했다. 정말로 그렇게 느껴? 잭스는 의문을 가졌다. 어째서? 아마 아벨이 태어나는 것부터 지켜봤기 때문일 것이다. 그 작은 생명이 인큐베이터 안에서 꾸물거리며 살아가려고 노력할 때부터, 그 노력을 몸소 봐왔기에 가능한 것이다. 잭스는 마침내 몸을 일으켰다. 동 트기 직전의 잠 못이룸은 그 아무도 불면이라 부르지 않는다. 창문으로 새벽의 냉기가 숨어들고 있었다.

 

 

"엄마는요?"

"엄마는 오늘 바빠."

"어디갔는데?"

토마스의 캐묻는 목소리가 잭스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"그거 다 먹으면 대답해줄게."

잭스가 울상을 짓는 아이의 코를 살짝 누르자, 그 옆에서 아벨이 의젓한 목소리를 흉내내며 말했다.

"웬디는 묘지에 갔어."

"엄마가 말해줬어?"

잭스가 묻자 아벨이 고개를 들었다.

"네. 말해줬어요. 어제 밤에."

"묘지가 뭔데?"

토마스의 물음에는 아무도 대답하지 않았다. 잭스는 아벨과 토마스의 머리를 쓰다듬고는 자리에서 일어났다. 

 

삶은 온통 수수께끼다. 하나를 풀었다고 생각하면 늘 더 어려운 다음 문제가 기다리고 있다. 잭스의 삶은 그런 것들 투성이였다. 아버지의 문제들, 어머니의 문제들, 클럽의 문제, 돈, 사랑, 자식들, 어느 하나 어렵지 않은게 없었다. 잭스는 자신이 단순한걸 좋아하는 사람치고는 복잡한 삶을 살아왔다고 생각했다. 그것도 너무 많이 복잡한 삶을. 잭스가 헬멧을 쓰고 바이크에 앉아 쓰로틀을 감자 경쾌한 소리가 났다. 이 소리가 그저 즐겁게만 들렸을 때가 있었다. 이제는 그 단순함에서 너무 멀어졌다. 웬디는 잭스가 사랑한 단순함 중 하나였다. 이제 그녀도 복잡함을 안고 있다. 그녀도 아마 잭스를 똑같이 생각할 것이다. 묘지 앞에 도착하자 저 멀리에 웬디가 보였다. 그녀는 꽃다발을 든 채 타라의 비석 앞에 서있었다.

"웬디."

잭스의 목소리가 들리자 웬디가 뒤를 돌았다.

"왔네."

"아직 날짜는 남았는데."

"그냥 와본거야."

"고마워."

"그럴 필요 없어. 나도 타라한테 고마운게 많으니까."

웬디는 그렇게 말하고는 잭스에게서 시선을 돌렸다. 잭스는 죄책감을 느꼈다. 이 삶을 복잡하게 만든게 누구지? 아버지인가, 어머니인가, 아니면 자기 자신이 만든 것인가. 잭스는 타라의 무덤 앞에 멈춰선 채 아무런 말도 꺼낼 수가 없었다. '이제 털어내버려, 타라가 죽은지 벌써 몇년째야' 누가 이 말을 했는지 기억하지 못한다. 잭스는 영원히 자신의 어깨 위에 올라앉은 죽음을 털어낼 수 없을 것이다. 잭스가 태워 주겠다고 했지만 웬디는 거절했다. '택시를 타고갈게' 잭스는 그 말을 듣고 알겠다고 대답했다.

 

정비소로 돌아오자 칩스가 정비복을 입은 상태로 잭스에게 다가왔다. 저 멀리서 티그가 비너스를 무릎에 앉힌 채 얘기를 나누고 있는게 보였다. 잭스가 티그 쪽을 빤히 보자, 칩스가 어깨를 으쓱거렸다.

"뭘 어쩌겠어, 둘이 좋다는데."

"딱히 어떻게하려고 본건 아니에요. 해피는요?"

"토마스랑 놀고있어."

클럽하우스에 옆에 작게 지어둔 놀이터에서 해피는 토마스보다 더 즐거운 표정으로 놀고있었다.

"요즘 애들은 어때?"

칩스의 물음에 잭스는 토마스를 바라보던 눈을 돌렸다. 아이들은 어때, 웬디는 어때, 넌 좀 어때, 사람들은 틈만 나면 잭스에게 물었다. 잭스는 그럴 때마다 무어라고 대답해야할지 망설여졌다. 그래서 몇번은 대답을 피했고, 몇번은 그냥 눈을 마주치는 것으로 말을 대신했다.

"애들은.. 그냥, 똑같아요."

"그럼 된거야."

그러면 된거다. 아이들에게는 변화 없는 삶이 가장 큰 처방일 수도 있다. 잭스는 아이들이 겉으로 보기에 달라진게 없다는걸로 위안을 삼았다. 잭스는 멀리를 바라보다가 괜히 말했다. 티거는 어떠냐느니, 비너스는 어떠냐느니. 칩스도 그게 별 의미없는 질문임을 알았다. 칩스는 잭스를 잘 알았다. 잭스는 칩스의 실없는 농담에 웃다가, 이내 다시 정비소를 떠났다.

 

 

 

 

존 텔러는 자신의 아들과 딸이 평범한 사람으로 자라기를 바랬을 것이다. 지금의 잭스가 아벨과 토마스가 평범한 아이로 자라기를 바라고 있듯이 말이다. 하지만 잭스는 이제 클럽을 책임지는 사람이 되었고, 트리니티도 역시 그 곁 물가에서 벗어나지 못하고 있다. 유산은 대물림된다. 그 유산이 비록 빚 뿐일지라도.

 

잭스는 토마스의 방 흔들의자에 앉아 방 벽지를 바라보았다. 아벨의 이름이 붙어있던 벽지에는 토마스의 이름이 붙었다가, 이제는 그저 하늘색 벽지로만 남아있다. 아이들이 자라면 타라의 일을 궁금해할 것이다. 어쩌면 타라를 완전히 잊어버려서 묻지조차 않을 수도 있다. 그저 아버지의 오래된 앨범 속에만 존재하는 이름모를 여자라고 생각할 수도 있다. 어느 편이 더 좋을까? 기억하며 궁금해하는 것, 아니면 존재 자체를 잊어버리는 것? 잭스는 무게를 재지않았다. 이제 그럴 수 있는 권리는 잭스의 손을 떠났다. 웬디가 방문 앞에 서서 잭스를 바라보다가 말을 걸었다.

"괜찮아?"

"응."

"무슨 일 있는거 아니지?"

"걱정하지마. 애들은?"

"토마스는 점심 먹고 있고, 난 아벨 데리러 가려고."

"같이 갈까?"

"맘대로 해."

잭스는 의자에서 일어나 웬디의 근처로 갔다. 웬디는 잭스의 팔을 붙잡고는 그를 올려다보았다. 저럴 때면 웬디가 무슨 생각을 하는지 잭스는 이미 알고있다. 웬디는 잭스에게 연민을 느낀다. 네 불쌍한 삶, 망가진 인간관계에 대해 연민과 동정을 느끼고 있다. 둘은 더이상 서로를 얼마남지 않은 욕망으로조차 탐하지 않았다. 잭스는 가끔 다른 여자를 만나 어울렸고, 웬디도 남자친구를 몇번 사귀었다. 하지만 잭스와 웬디는 함께 살면서도 동침하지 않았다. 가족이었지만 연인이 될 수는 없었다.

"나도 알아."

잭스가 말하자 웬디가 되물었다.

"뭘?"

"내 꼴이 어떤지."

그 말을 하자 웬디는 손을 놓고 잭스의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 가자, 잭스는 그녀의 손을 내려놓고 짧게 말했다.

 

 

 

 

"엄마 기억해?"

"어떤 엄마요?"

잭스의 말에 아벨이 물었다. 아벨에게는 엄마가 두 명이 있다. 잭스는 침실등 아래 반짝거리는 아이의 머리를 쓸어올리며 말했다.

"의사 엄마."

"기억해요."

아벨은 잭스를 쳐다보았다. 잭스는 가만히 아벨의 머리만 쓸어올릴뿐 다음 말을 하지 않았다. 아벨은 심심해진건지, 잭스의 팔뚝에 새겨진 문신을 손가락으로 만져대다가 말했다.

"엄마는 죽은거죠?"

"죽었다는게 뭔지 알아?"

"다시 집에 안온다는거잖아요."

"그럼..."

"엄마는 지금 어디있어요?"

"좋은 곳에."

아벨이 잭스의 문신을 꽉 눌렀다가, 잭스를 올려다보았다.

"집보다 더?"

"집보다 훨씬 더 좋은 곳에 있어."

잭스는 그 말을 머리속으로 거듭 말했다. 좋은 곳, 집보다 훨씬 더 좋은 곳, 좋은 사람들이 있는.. 그리고 아벨의 이마에 입을 맞추고 자리에서 일어섰다. 아벨은 떠나는 아버지를 바라보다가 이내 눈을 감고 잠을 청했다.

 

 

 

푸른 빛 하늘이 점점 어둡게 물이 든다. 집집마다 불이 켜지고, 달이 훤하게 보일만큼 어둠이 들면 잭스는 침실의 창문을 열었다. 그리고 타라의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 왜 그렇게 그녀를 사랑했는지 지금와서는 이해할 수 없다. 그녀를 아직도 사랑하고, 앞으로도 사랑하겠지만 그 감정을 이해할 수 있었던 시간은 이미 지나 흩어져있었다. 아마 그걸 이해할 수 없기 때문에 아직까지도 그녀를 생각하고 있을지도 모른다. 

 

죽어 그녀에게 갈 수있다면 그리 슬프지 않을 것이다. 하지만 여전히 타라가 자신을 보고 싶어할지 잭스는 확신할 수 없었다.

 

 

 


End file.
